


We May End Up Tending Gardens

by angeldescendant



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldescendant/pseuds/angeldescendant
Summary: Restaurant!AU. One customer keeps popping up again and again. Ryo's not too happy with thinking about him too much.





	We May End Up Tending Gardens

It was in the middle of the peak hours that night when Ryo caught sight of a smiling Akira asking for his table, chocolate and a bouquet of blue roses in each hand.

 

“You’re staring, head waiter. Game face,” said Zennon, clicking his tongue as he balanced three dishes in each arm with such grace and smugness, Ryo made sure to pinch him on the side before signalling another waitress, Jenny, to take the dude’s order.

 

“Can’t accuse you too much for staring though,” said Jenny as pressed on the screen to note down his order. “Just look at those guns. Like damn, they’re fucking assault rifles.”

 

“Shut up and get to work,” Ryo hissed as he stares across the room in case one of the new waiters screws up an order. He catches sight of the man observing the room in earnest before scanning his phone. He kept noticing his toned arms that suffocated under his fit polo shirt. He did not like the way his dark hair was masterfully styled in untasteful disarray and how he poured a copious amount of eyeliner in his eyes like a Korean pop artist who made a deal with a devil.

 

“You’re out of luck though,” Jenny said, steering past him with her two champagne glasses and a bottle Veuve Clicquot. “Looks like he’s giddy to see his date tonight.”

 

Ryo pinched her in retaliation before returning to setting tables and asking the customers their experience so far.

 

It had been almost forty minutes and the customer with the assault rifle size guns was still alone in his table.

 

“Jesus, this is painful to watch. I’ll get his order,” said Zennon as he took out his tickler. Jenny discreetly blocked his way as she carried a tray filled with main courses for the table in front of the poor man.

 

“Give him another twenty minutes,” she said before making her way there. “And change the damn playlist! Make it less sappy.”

 

“Don’t,” Ryo cut across. “It’s Valentine’s day. We can’t ruin the ambience for the sake of a customer who hasn’t even placed an order yet.”

 

“This is why you have no date for Valentine’s,” Zennon pouted before leaving him by the reception.

 

Ryo glanced at the customer in question again after checking the other tables. The smile still hasn’t left his face, but it’s growing smaller with every ticking second. He glanced at his fellow customers before eyeing his phone again.

 

Christ. It really was painful to watch. Before Ryo could take another step, another batch of customers began pouring in from the elevator nearest his. Looks like he has to wait.  


* * *

  
Jenny and Zennon were like vultures, heads hunched as they stared beadily at their head waiter hours later.

 

“What? Let’s finish setting the tables,” he said as he tossed them extra spray bottles and washcloths.

 

“Seriously, Ryo?” Zennon said, eyeing one of the three tables by their left. “Go to the poor guy. He’s been waiting for almost three hours already.”

 

“I’m with the runt on this one,” said Jenny. “We only have five customers now, and only one of them hasn’t taken his order yet.”

 

“He’s not looking our way either way,” he scoffed.

 

“Just go,” they hissed. Ryo rolled his eyes and adjusted his suit before making his way to that detrimental customer.

 

He was staring absently at the overlooking view of the city lights by his right. The more Ryo got closer, the more he noticed how well-defined his proportions were, including that heavily accented jaw and cleft chin.

 

“The kitchen will be closing in thirty minutes,” he said, startling him and rattling his cutlery to the floor. This made Ryo’s voice waver in annoyance for a brief moment. “Do you want to order anything?”

 

“I’m really sorry!” the customer said apologetically, grabbing the silverware from the floor, further raising his blood pressure more as he began wiping it with his napkin.

 

“Sir, you don’t have to-“ he was about to say _raise your voice_ instead of _pick those up_ because his voice was unceremoniously rough and insufferable and he was disturbing the other customers.

 

“I’m so sorry…” he said before breaking into quick sobs. He could hear the waiters’ hushed gasps of reproach as Ryo could feel more and more pairs of eyes glancing at their direction. This was not good. He did not like the idea that he was to blame for this idiot’s nervous breakdown, gosh-

 

Ryo inhaled and forced a smile as he asked him if he wanted him to explain the menu contents. Akira mumbled his words as he stared at the menu. And now this idiot has the audacity to piss him off further-

 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that…Sir?”

 

His tears were now dropping on the menu. He rubbed it hastily and stained the menu further…

 

“I-I’ll have the Gin Salmon Crudo as my starter and the Venison & Pot Roast Suede for my main… please.” He took a while to utter the last word because of a sudden throaty sob. He could still feel two pairs of eyes behind him. Sure enough, Zennon and Jenny turned away to continue their tasks when he glanced at the back.

The customer then stared at his orders again before nodding as Ryo repeated them.

 

“Do you want me to pour you another glass?” he asked. Jesus, he’ll let either of his two troublemakers serve this man.

 

“Yeah, uhm, thanks,” he said before looking at the box of chocolates and the flowers on his right.

 

“Damn, you really are Satan,” Zennon whistled as Ryo began to punch his orders. “You seriously made him cry?”

 

“Shut up,” Ryo clicked his tongue. “I want that uncouth, uncivilised crybaby to get out of our restaurant and not return here again. How dare he make a fool out of me in front of our patrons. I’ll spit on his food, that uncultured swine-”

 

“Woah, seriously, can’t you feel for him first? His date just stood him up. He booked this place and brought those gifts. He’s obviously crushed, man.”

 

Ryo ignored him as he returned back to his station, peering at the other guests.

 

He thought the moment that when he got his order and snickered at the way he handled his knives and forks for his course, was that this problem would be out of his hands.

 

“See you tomorrow, head waiter!” waved the dining team as they left him to take care of the nuisance, who was still not done with his side of Kale and Roasted Walnut.

 

By then, Ryo couldn’t take it anymore and straight up walked to his table.

 

“Sir,” he managed to exhale with such control and polite directness, he wished those fools would be there to see it. “If you can’t finish your meal, don’t force yourself.” _And let me go home, you piece of-_

The man looked at him in surprise before his fork trembled through the small ceramic bowl.

 

“You’re asking me to hurry up and leave, aren’t you?”

 

The idiot was more perceptive than he thought. Ryo was too dumbfounded by this dissonance and couldn’t bring himself to shove him the bill he had behind him.

 

“I’m sorry. I guess I just enjoyed my stay here too much.” A sombre smile graced his lips. “The food was really good. Your service was excellent too. You did not judge my first time here. Thank you.”

 

Ryo bit his lip and hid that seed of shame that suddenly blossomed out from his chest.

 

“Can I have the bill please?” the man nodded, his voice tactful. Ryo noticed his half-open briefcase, where a card was popping out. He must have been writing his greeting to his date during his wait. Ryo handed the plate and couldn’t find himself to look at his eyes as he also began to answer the questionnaire.

 

“Thank you for being patient with me. I caused quite a scene earlier uh…” he stopped himself from saying anything else as he stared outside. “You have quite a view here. The person I invited really missed out a lot…” He then handed the cash and began to put on his coat. “Keep the change. You deserve the tip.”

 

Ryo looked at the payment. His change was double the bill's.

 

“Thanks,” he said, unable to say anything else.

 

“Drat. It’s starting to rain…” he said as a waterfall began to cascade outside the glass windows. “Guess I have to run.”

 

“Wait.” Ryo ran to their lounge and grabbed two large black umbrellas. He handed one to the startled customer who also grabbed his two gifts. “There’s a strong wind out, so be careful.”

 

“Uhm, thanks,” he said, grinning. There was a certain earnest honesty in his wave before the elevator doors cut it short.

 

Ryo stared outside at the metal horseshoe-shaped bridge below, the lights at the ends of the curve penetrating the yellowed rain clouds outside.

 

The city does look beautiful.

 

* * *

 

 “Wait wait wait, hold up!” said Zennon during their break in the staff room. “What the heck, Ryo! You should’ve gone outside together! Step up your game, bruh!”

 

“Get this runt out of my sight,” he ordered at one of the rookie waiters, who squeaked in response and dragged him outside, Zennon wolf-whistling as the door closed.

 

“He’ll probably come back to return the umbrella. Smooth,” Jenny winked as she finished her meal.

 

“He did not say he’ll come back though,” Ryo said after sipping his coffee.

 

“Do people really need to spell everything out for you?” she sighed.

 

“There’s a reservation for ten at 2 PM,” he said, finishing the rest of his drink and putting on his suit jacket.

 

“You’re not really good at changing the subject, head waiter,” she drawled. “Ask his name when he comes.”

 

“Don’t forget about the reservation,” Ryo said before closing the door. He couldn’t prevent his eyes from darting at the elevator in case a man addicted to black eyeliner and waxed garish hair enters, umbrella in tow.

 

* * *

 

It had been a week since that night and Ryo tried conditioning himself from stealing glances at the elevator every half-minute or so.

 

“He hasn’t come back,” he finally swallowed his pride and asked for guidance from his two friends.

 

Their staff room erupted in applause, souring his mood even further.

 

“Give me my 20 quid later,” Zennon said to a clearly annoyed Jenny as he stepped on the chair. “Well, well, well, looks like our head waiter _does_ want to see that annoying guest of his.”

 

“F-F-F-“

 

“Ffff?” Zennon said expectantly.

 

“F-F-FUCK YOU!” Ryo exclaimed, making the staff room erupt in cheers again.

 

“Ok, folks, give me the extra twenty,” said Zennon triumphantly. “Our beloved Ryo-san made it clear by saying _such_ _uncouth words (oh my!)_ that he wants to get into our mysterious customer’s pants!”

 

Ryo was about to say something that would make even the likes of Zennon blush when he brings out the culprit of his conundrum: The darn umbrella.

 

“He came two days after during lunch when your shift ended,” he grinned. “You were just out of luck.”

 

“Good. At least I have my umbrella…”

 

“You don’t have to hide your disappointment!” Zennon said, now pushing Ryo at the door. “Oh wow, look at the time! Isn’t there a reservation you have to go to?”

 

“What? I’ve looked at today’s schedule and-“

 

“Just go,” Jenny said. Zennon opened the door with a mocking bow.

 

Ryo couldn’t stop himself from looking at the new Italian leather shoes he bought on sale three days ago when he catches sight of someone just two tables away from the counter. He was wearing a black suit and a pinstriped grey and white shirt this time along with a navy silk tie. He must have gone here after work.

 

He was too entranced by the scenery to notice Ryo moving past him. This irked him as he made his way to instruct one of the waiters. He then saw Zennon, Jenny, and the rest of the staff on break, their heads peering at him disapprovingly. One of them motioned him to go to the man’s table again.

 

Ryo ignored them and continued instructing one of the waiters when one of the waiters whispered something in his ear.

 

“Ryo-san, one of the customers just asked for you.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see multiple thumbs up from their staff room.

 

The customer had a smile on his face when he did approach him.

 

“Zennon told me your schedule today,” he said in that deep throaty voice of his. “Thanks for the umbrella again.”

 

Ryo nodded, trying to calm the voice inside his head that began shouting instructions that brought pandemonium more than guidance. “Glad to be of service, sir.”

 

“Uhm, yeah. Well… uhm, I’m here because I have to book the private room for a business meeting on Wednesday next week if that’s alright.”

 

“Of course,” Ryo said, finally managing to calm down as he jotted the details on his tablet. “What time?”

 

“Early lunch? I’m guessing 11 AM,” said Akira, scrolling through his phone. “What courses do you recommend?”

 

“If the guests are vegetarian, I recommend the Charred Squash, Curried Lentil Broth & Coconut and the Tempura Brocollini… for the small plate your last order was fine and the Tomate Tartare… for the large plate…” the guest smelled of Paco Rabanne. The British cut surprisingly suited him and made him look presentable compared to his outfit on his first visit.

 

“Thanks again,” the guest said in his disarming smile. “What should I call you then?”

 

“Ryo,” he looked at his table which was shockingly empty of any trace of food whatsoever. “Haven’t you ordered yet?”

 

He laughed. “I was waiting for you.”

 

Ryo could feel his stomach cramping suddenly. “Oh, you didn’t have to. You could have ordered first.”

 

“I’m just curious. I only ate here once, so I wanted to know what you’d recommend. I obviously can’t afford the six-course meal, so I’ll get the usual two-course.”

 

“You don’t want the two-course with dessert? I highly recommend the petit-fours.”

 

“Sorry, I can’t. I’m on a tight budget. Currently have something planned and I can’t shell out too much cash.”

 

“You didn’t have to tip me that much before then.”

 

“That was a week ago. It was payday and it was all according to budget. You don’t have to worry about that. Look…” He paused. “Uh, so what do you recommend?”

 

“For the starters, the Purple Broccoli with Quinoa and smoked Hollandaise and for the large plate, the Yeasted Chicken with Mushroom and Cranberry.”

 

He made a face. “You want me to eat rabbit food and yeasted something?”

 

Ryo was taken aback. “I beg your pardon? You wanted to know what I liked. The customers who ordered them said they were delicious.”

 

“And what? You also recommend the Kale and Smoky Nut dressing then? Or the Mashed potato with parsley?”

 

“Well… if you wanted the sides, _good sir,_ yes, I recommend those.” He couldn’t believe he was talking back to a customer he shouldn’t care less about.

 

“Fine,” he sighed. “I’ll trust you. It’s not like I’m paying too much for the food anyway.”

 

Ryo couldn’t believe he was fuming more than he should as he punched the screen for his order. He did not even look at the guest anymore as he returned to the staff room, too peeved at himself for losing control like that.

 

Gosh, he really did not want to see that man again. He was getting too toxic for his work performance and his own good.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re still pissed off,” Zennon noted as they walked to work. “My gosh, aren’t you petty…”

 

“He ruined my pride. I am not petty,” he huffed matter-of-factly.

 

“Whatever man, he didn’t directly insult you,” his friend said. “Oh, speak of the devil-“

 

Ryo stopped walking and couldn’t believe that the devil _did_ appear. He looked at his watch and then the person in front of him.

 

Gosh, he even timed his shift _hours_ after their reservation.

 

He raised a hand to wave at him.

 

Zennon elbowed his arm playfully and went on ahead.

 

The man was wearing a suit again, collar ruffled, tie absent.

 

“Uhm,” he said. “I’m sorry about the other day. That was really insensitive of me.”

 

“Do you really have to apologize when I’m late for work?” Ryo deadpanned.

 

His eyes widened. “Sh- Oh my god, I’m sorry-“

 

“I’m still annoyed at you for this,” Ryo said, walking past him, trying to suppress the smile that started to tug around the edges of his mouth. “But I’ll let your first offence slide.”

 

“Uhm-“ Ryo’s feet involuntarily stopped moving as he heard him stammer. “So… no permanent ban here, I hope?”

 

“Do you really think I’m that petty? You did make up for your stinginess with your reservation.” Thank god he had work or else he would really stay and talk to this man. He turned. Sh- What was he doing?

 

“Uhm… your recommended courses were really good,” he said, scratching his head in embarrassment. “I couldn’t believe it myself, uhm, so thank you.” He then began to shuffle awkwardly around. “Yeah, sorry for keeping you. You’ll be late, Ryo.”

 

“I’m still a little annoyed, you son of a bitch,” Ryo muttered. “You haven’t introduced yourself to me.”

 

“Oh yeah! Sh- Ah, I’m sorry, just a sec-“ he said as he began to feel around his pockets. “So here,” he then bowed as he handed his business card. “Until next time then.”

 

Ryo looked at the yellow backing with the white and dark brown geometric lines. The colours did not really suit him. “Hey,” he called out as he transferred it to his wallet.

 

His ears were red as he looked at him.

 

“I’ll text you my shifts. You’re free to come anytime then, Akira.”

 

He grinned as he gave a thumbs up. His vibrating phone managed to prevent Akira from seeing his reddening face.  


* * *

 

  
Ryo forgot to text him, hence this fiasco occurred where Akira suddenly popped out in the middle of lunchtime and the tables were full.

 

“Sh- Well, fork me,” Ryo muttered just as Zennon prodded him with one.

 

“Got you fam,” he said looking at Akira who just stared at the corner and shyly waved in their direction. “Seriously man, don’t just go handing out promises you can’t keep. Always be lukewarm!”

 

“I’ll make sure to tell your girlfriend those words of wisdom then,” Ryo smiled at him before nodding at Akira’s direction. Zennon guffawed behind him, his plates in tow.

 

“Are you fucking serious? Did you nod? Gosh, did you really have a girlfriend before?”

 

“You are not the kind of life coach I need right now,” Ryo said flatly. He really wished it was Jenny he was shifting with.

 

“Plus your shift will be over soon. He’s still looking this way, oi!”

 

“I’ll just wait for my shift to end. We’re still busy here so-“

 

“He’s still looking this way~”

 

“I’m working,” he seethed with a smile on his face as he took the order of the last table.

 

It took another twenty minutes before he nodded at the next waiter to get the meal for table twenty when he managed to walk to Akira, who eerily looked like he was looking at him throughout his stay beside the glass wall window.

 

“You work so hard,” he smiled.

 

“I’m sorry for making you wait.” He couldn’t believe he apologized to a person outside work.

 

“It’s ok,” he said, now looking at his phone. “Looks like I have to go though. I still have work so-“

 

“What?” Did Akira just waste his time waiting for him to come there?

 

“Yeah, I don’t have time to get lunch. I know, it’s stupid but I can’t leave suddenly when you already saw me so-“

 

“Jesus,” Ryo sighed. “How many minutes do you have?”

 

“Well, sans the travel time, about thirty-five minutes?”

 

“Ok,” Ryo grabbed his arm. “We still have time.” He pressed the elevator the floor above theirs and turned on his communicator. “Yeah, I’ll have the usual.”

 

“Isn’t this place reserved for groups?” he asked incredulously as they entered the sky deck he reserved. Ryo waved it off.

 

“It’s fine. I made you wait.” He then began to write on his tickler and tore it. “Here,” he said, handing the piece of paper. “Text me when you’ll be coming next week and I’ll change my shifts to accommodate you. Don’t worry, the food will be arriving in ten to fifteen minutes.”

 

“I’ll be damned,” he then said as he looked at the window. “You really don’t have to be this kind to me.”

 

“You’ll be paying extra of course, don’t worry about it.”

 

Akira laughed. Ryo couldn’t stop himself from staring. His eyelashes were really long.

 

“Looks like my first time here wasn’t too bad,” he said. “I wouldn’t be able to have this view of the city all to myself.”

 

“Why didn’t she come?” Ryo said before covering his mouth.

 

“It’s fine. My friends have asked me as well,” Akira said. “I don’t know either. We broke up the day after that. It was a long-distance relationship. I haven’t seen her for three years. Just when she arrived, I was supposed to surprise her but she didn’t come. She sent me a text the next day and poof, eight years, just like that. I asked her friend, and she doesn’t know what happened either.”

 

“Maybe she met another guy there,” Ryo supplanted.

 

“Maybe. I don’t really care anymore,” Akira said and then just fell silent.

 

Ryo did not know what to say as well and let the quiet fill in the spaces of the room. He was never really good at comforting people. He wondered how the hell he got friends in the first place.

 

“How long have you been working here?” he asked.

 

“Five years. Was supposed to go to culinary school after college but never really got to come around. I loved working in this place too much,” he felt his cheeks colour. No one asked him this before. Not even his ex that idiot Zennon always assumed as a figment of his imagination.

 

“What do you enjoy the most working here?”

 

“I like making guests think our food is any good and recommend the orders that need to be done away with,” Ryo smirked just in time for the food to come. He let Akira marvel at the cod and Jerusalem artichokes.

 

“Looks like I can’t trust you then,” Akira laughed.

 

“You shouldn’t. I’ve been in this business even in college and I can’t cook for the life of me.”

 

“Oh no. Well shit, that’s fine. Bonito flakes in piping hot rice are enough to make me happy.”

 

“I’m pretty sure anything can make you happy.”

 

“Veggies don’t, except if they’re drenched in fancy sauce,” Akira stuck his tongue out.

 

“We’ll end up clashing if we become flatmates then,” Ryo said. “Zennon and the rest of my flatmates have to endure my bad cooking and veggies every other week.”

 

“Pretty sure we’ll get along just fine as long as you put bonito flakes in everything,” he said. “Damn, these leaves in the fish are really good.”

 

“That’s Douglas fir,” Ryo said.

 

“What, seriously? But it’s so good!”

 

“It’s supposed to be good. If it wasn’t, then people wouldn’t bother eating here, given how overpriced everything is.”

 

“Shit, I thought you had forgiven me for that.”

 

“Depends on my mood,” he said, laughing as his guest lost all formality and began chomping on his food as fast as possible.

 

Ryo smiled. Akira was weird and he was making him weird.

 

He smiled a bit more.

 

* * *

 

“Is this Asuka Ryo-san?” an unknown woman said through the phone that Ryo pressed, thinking it was Jenny again asking for the reservations that day.

 

“Who is this? How did you get my number?” he said coldly. Her voice was pitchier than Jenny’s. She’s either his age or younger.

 

“I’m sorry! This is Makimura Miki. Akira-kun said to book a table at your restaurant. I’ll be meeting him after a long time since I left for the US. There’s something I want to tell him, and I want to tell him in an ultra-special place so…”

 

“When will this be?” Ryo couldn’t mask his hostility. Who was this girl? Why was he irritated at each syllable she spouted all of a sudden.

 

“Two days from now. I want to surprise him. He probably won’t be though,” she laughed. “Will that be ok?”

 

Ryo made sure it will happen during his shift.  


* * *

 

“Calling it, she’s the girl who stood him up,” Zennon said. “So what are we going to do, Ryo? Sabotage their food?”

 

“That’s too petty, you runt,” Jenny squeezed at their staff room. “I say we make sure the elevator crashes before she goes off.”

 

“Aren’t you all a little too worked up on this?” Ryo said as he sipped his fifth batch of coffee.

 

“Why don’t you ask him then?” asked Jenny.

 

“Why should I? It’s none of my business,” he said.

 

“Whatever Ryo, I saw your phone wallpaper. You really like his pixelated jawline, don’t you?” Zennon drawled, making Ryo’s coffee cup crumble under his grip and sending a lot of them howling as the hot liquid scalded their faces.

 

“Zennon’s right, Ryo. It’s obvious that you fancy him,” Jenny said. “I wonder though if that Akira’s not too dense enough to notice.”

 

“Akira told me he was going to ask her to marry him when he first came here. She might be reserving the room to say yes.”

 

“And Zennon just proved he is a human being who can be delusional at times. You’re making wild assumptions. Ask him, ok?”

 

* * *

 

“I’m excited about tomorrow, Ryo!”

 

Thank the devil they were speaking over the phone. Ryo would not be able to fake even a tiny semi-smile that turns into a scowl the moment Akira blinked. Now he can just scowl as he said, “Ok.”

 

“I just wish you didn’t spoil it for me though. I’m not really good at acting. She might see through it.”

 

“Pretty sure she will,” he said irritably, but then started to find other ways to actually feign happiness. “Pay extra, ok?” Yup, he shouldn’t bother.

 

“Of course! I still can’t thank you enough though. But I’m sure I know what her announcement will be. Uhm, I might not be able to come to the restaurant anytime soon though if my hunch is right.”

 

Sh. He’s going to the US to live with that b-

 

“Just go to the restaurant thirty minutes before though, yeah?” Ryo couldn’t mask his frustration anymore and hung up.

 

He deleted the stolen pictures he got and tried to get some shut-eye.

 

* * *

 

Zennon made sure Ryo was still functioning midway through their night shift.

 

“So, you really can’t stop thinking about him that much huh?”

 

“It’s a good thing I am still sane enough to not stab you in the face,” Ryo smiled sweetly as he raised his silver butter knife.

 

“Fuck off man, I’m just telling the truth,” he complained. “What time will they be coming so I can alert the chefs for their failure of a six-course meal?”

 

“Five minutes,” Ryo said but then stared at the elevator in horror when he saw a dapper-looking Akira, his hair looking less bizarre amidst his suit and tie. Accompanying him was a woman two heads shorter, with alluring green eyes and wearing a yellow bodysuit that flattered her slender figure near-perfectly. Her hair was mussed up with loose waves framing her small face. She looked like one of those foreign artists they watch from stateside.

 

Jenny and Zennon were taken aback too.

 

“Holy shit, that’s the she-bitch?” whispered Zennon. “She doesn’t fit the part.”

 

Both of them were chattering nonstop even as Jenny led them to the private room. Ryo couldn’t bring himself to meet Akira’s eyes and made his way to the kitchen instead, where Zennon was already giving instructions.

 

“Man, that girl can hold her own man. You’re pretty but she has this charm…” his friend nodded. Ryo couldn’t bring himself not to care. His speaker than clicked.

 

“Yo Ryo, Akira-kun wants to see you.”

 

“Uh-oh, don’t jump on her ok? We got this,” Zennon winked.

 

“Seriously, you people get worked up over the shallowest things…” Ryo muttered as he walked past the door of their private room. He could make out Jenny bowing to the two guests before making her way outside.

 

“She’s a nice girl, Ryo. I feel sorry for you for falling for Akira.”

 

“I have no part in your scheme. Do not drag me into this,” he said as he walked on forward.

 

“You’re not denying it.”

 

Ryo sighed. “Tell Zennon to call the whole thing off. This should be the happiest moment in that idiot’s life.” He looks at Akira standing up and then embracing her from the doors.

 

“I never thought you’d think of someone’s happiness other than your own,” Jenny said warmly.

 

“You mollify me too much,” Ryo said as he waited at the door for them to finish their mooching. It was irksome, but he waited.

 

Akira was like that with him too.

 

* * *

 

“You go on ahead, Miki-chan,” he said as he lets go of her fingers. He then went to the head waiter’s side as he continued looking onward at the sprawled lights in front of them. “Beautiful, huh? I’ll miss seeing this.”

 

“It took me this late to appreciate it,” Ryo said, the smile on his face as genuine as it was painful.

 

Akira wasn’t looking at the view. Ryo doesn’t notice this, and his guest did not bother to tell him.

 

Both of them stayed like that for the longest time.

 

“You shouldn’t keep your fiancée waiting,” he said, breaking the spell and his reverie. He remained gazing at the city.

 

“What?”

 

“You shouldn’t keep Makimura Miki waiting,” he repeated in case he didn’t understand.

 

“Ah, so that’s why you didn’t want to come inside sooner…” he muttered before guffawing. “I can’t wait to tell her when I get home.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Remember the friend of my ex? That’s Miki-chan. She’s also a childhood friend who she migrated to the States. She came back and invited me to be her best man.”

 

“But you said you won’t be back here-“ Ryo could feel the cramps coming in again.

 

“Yeah… I’ll be staying in the States for two weeks for the wedding. I’m sure it’s obvious to everyone. I mean, I’m seeing someone else and I can’t imagine myself being with her of all people-“

 

“Wouldn’t the person you’re seeing be jealous then? You’re here almost every other day and-“

 

“Oh my god,” Akira covered his face. “I thought you knew. I mean, the others know, uh- This is embarrassing fuck-“

 

“What? Do I know this person? Who is it?”

 

He continued to bury his face in his hands. “Holy shit. Are you fucking serious? You don’t know the reason why I keep coming here?”

 

“Is this person a guest? One of the waiters?”

 

“I can’t believe it, oh my god. Can you give me a moment?” he said as he turned his back and began to take deep breaths.

 

“Can we hurry? I’m already done with my shift so-“

 

“Wait, just give me three seconds!” he said before turning around. “Look. Ok, I give. This is the thing. I’ve run out of excuses to see you.”

 

“To see me…? Oh. _Oh._ ” Oh sh- He could feel his face heating up. It was his turn to teeter away.

 

“I know. I mean, I’m- You’re just… I guess I get really happy whenever I come here and you attempt to talk to me even when you’re busy. I guess it makes the time waiting for you worth it…? Shit, I don’t know if I even make sense. I haven’t flirted with anyone in a long time, okay?”

 

“What?”

 

“Moron, he’s just saying he has a crush on you.” he could hear Zennon’s voice over static and noticed most of the staff peering at the windows with huge grins on their faces. He forgot that he left the damn speaker on. He did not know what to feel. He twists it off and tosses it at the table.

 

“Look, I know it’s kind of sudden and I’m not forcing you ok? I just thought that- you know- I just want to get this out of the way so it doesn’t look like I’m fantasizing anything and I’m honest with you so-“

 

“You don’t have to explain. You suck at it,” Akira said, a small line forming on his lips. “You’re used to waiting, yeah?” He then made his way back to the door. The rest of the staff then retreated. “Wait for me outside. Let’s go somewhere.”

 

“Ok. I will,” Akira said, giving him the smallest and warmest smile he ever saw him wear. “Uhm, Ryo?”

 

He turned.

 

“I was never really talking about the view,” he said and something else followed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Devilman Crybaby fic. I actually have a TON of drafts made already for other DMCB AUs and ended up writing this one instead. This is also my first (and possibly only) pure fluff fic ever. So please go easy on me HAHAHA. Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't use tumblr for the life of me but you can find me on twitter @ellynadarna :) Please please please recommend me Ryo-Akira ANYTHING bec I need them in my life


End file.
